I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by TheNovelReality
Summary: A songfic for "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie. Ethan will do anything to have forever with his Evelyn.


Ethan slowly sauntered down the dimly lit hallway, stopping every so often to gaze at the pictures that sunk his heavy heart. His girlfriend, Evelyn, was in all of them. She was so beautiful, so happy, so bright. Each photo was like a new hole being put in his heart. He missed her every single minute. The thought of her obsessed him; drew him deeper into his depression. The clack of his shoes on the tile seemed to amplify his heartbeat- slow, loud, and broken. All this just by looking at pictures of this beautiful girl, his Evelyn. He stopped in front of a mirror and fixed his tie that matched his black suit. His free spirit felt so trapped in a suit, but today it seemed appropriate, considering what he was about to do.

Evelyn's funeral was the single most heartbreaking thing Ethan ever had to sit through. It irritated him to see the priest up there, talking about her. He didn't even know her. Everything about this irritated him. He was so confused. Why did she leave him like this? Why now? Would he ever be happy again? The empty chair beside him just upset him further. _Evelyn's chair_, he thought to himself. His self control was defeated in that moment and he began crying silently. He laid his open palm down on the seat of the chair, as if waiting for her to clasp her hand in his. He tried to convince himself that the ghostly, cool rush over his hand was just the wind, but no leaves were rustling. He looked up to see a smokey white figure staring back at him. Could he have really seen…no, it was too much. The memories came rushing back too soon…

He remembered everything. He remembered the day they first met. They were freshman in high school, and both were nervous as hell. Ethan looked across the room in English class and saw her for the first time. He knew that he needed her. Forever. Evelyn looked up to catch him staring at her. She blushed and looked away, but Ethan kept staring, mesmerized. It took him weeks to gain the courage to talk to her, but one day he finally did. The most glorious feeling he ever felt was the sensation after her, his Evelyn's, beautiful voice said 'you're cute'. After that confession, she as well knew she was in love. Life after that was pure bliss, for six years. Ethan was determined to make her his-for the rest of his life. He told her to meet up with him in the park. He was going to propose, but she never showed. When she didn't return his texts or calls, he rushed to her apartment to find her. When he got there, he received a text from Evelyn's mother. It read: _Evelyn is in the hospital. She got into a car accident on her way to see you._ His heart just about split in two. His Evelyn was hurt. He needed to save her. He got there as fast as he could, but he was too late. The doctor's left him to cry over her dead body.

The memories of what brought him to this moment had him sobbing now. _Evelyn, _he thought, _why are you doing this to me? _A beautiful voice answered back: _to show you that it is okay. I'm alright. _Ethan shook his head and put his head in his hands. "No, it's not okay. I need you, Evelyn." He whispered. He got up and left the ceremony.

He drove his car to the shore and parked on one of those viewpoints on the Cliffside. Ethan sat on the bench and looked out at the grey ocean sky before him. He didn't think about anything or anyone. He just sat and stared. A small bird flew by in the distance. It was so graceful and so free. Ethan was jealous. Why couldn't he be a bird, why couldn't he fly? He closed his eyes and smiled. _Maybe I can fly_, he thought. He took off his shoes, jacket and shirt. The cold sea breeze was nipping at his chest. He felt elated. In only his suit slacks, he climbed over the protective fence separating him from the edge. He turned his back to the ocean, closed his eyes and whispered one thing: "I love you, Evelyn."

Then Ethan flew.

A wedding in heaven is something to behold. There is something unreal, even magical, about it. When Ethan and Evelyn got married, it was so brilliant, even the sun was envious. Ethan had waited six years for this moment. When that moment came, Ethan sealed his love forever and tenderly kissed his Evelyn, their free spirits soaring through the clouds.


End file.
